The Dragon Tattoo Chapter 2
by eva.sajko
Summary: Lucy and Lilly are two sisters who are living a poor, but happy life. But, that is going to change soon, because Lucy's secrete will start revealing, and she will meet new friends who are just like her...(NaLu, GaLe, adventure, romance) I changed some things so don't brag about it kay? :3


The Dragon Tattoo - NaLu story

"Tic-tic, tic-tic, tic-tic..."

X: "Shut up..."(tries to turn off the alarm)

"Tic-tic,tic-ti-"

X: "(turns off the alarm)Finally...(falls asleep again)

X: Nee-san!(jumps on the bed)Wake up, it's the first day of our new school!"

X: Yeah, sure Lilly( A/N: This isn' the exeed Lilly xD)...We still have time...

Lilly: But nee-san, it's 8:43 am!(school starts at 9 am)

X: See? It's only 8:43...8:43(slowly opens eyes)...Oh shit!(gets out of bed)

Lilly: Nee-san no bad words!

X: Come on Lilly, get ready! (looks at her, already dressed) You..?

Lilly: Yes! (smiles) You're the one that always sleeps in!

X: No need to brag about it...did you have breakfast?

Lilly: Yup!

X: Great, guess I'll just have to wear these sweatpants I sleeped in, not that I have any better clothing choice.

Lilly: And you will go in your bra too?

X: Gosh Lilly no! I'll take...(looks at her very small closet with almost no clothes, they were poor after all)..Hm...This!:  g02. . 

Lilly: Don't forget to brush your teeth!

X: Geez Lilly I'm not a child, like you.

Lilly: Nee-san you're only 8 years older than me! No big deal!

X: Yeah, sure..(smirks)

Lilly: It's 8:51.

X: Come on now, we have to hurry up!

Lilly: Okay!

Two sisters almost left the house and then, she rememberd...

X: Oh my, I almost forgot(takes her jacket).

Lilly: Nee-san are you sure? It's roasting outside!

X: Lilly, you know I have to...What if it goes out of control...Everybody will see it.

Lilly: But why do you hide it? It's not bad! I think it's cool!

X: Lilly, listen to me! You know what happend when people saw me! They thought I was a monster! It was the reason why we moved!

Lilly:...Yes, nee-s-, I mean, Lucy.

Lucy: Lilly...I'm sorry. But you know it's a serious topic and I don't want you to worry about it, I want you to live a normal life.

Lilly: Yes...

Lucy: Now come on! Let's go! And don't be a grumpy! I like my little sis smiling!

Lilly:...

Lucy: Come on...(grins)I know you want to!

Lilly:...(grins)

Lucy: Now that's my girl!

Lilly:(smiles)Oh, by the way nee-san, it's 8:54.

Lucy: Shit! We will never make it in time!

Lilly: Why don't you use your speed?

Lucy: Lilly...

Lilly: Pleeaseeeeee! Just one more time!

Lucy:...Fine! But I'm doing it just because we would late to class!

Lilly: Yay!

Lucy: Hold on tightly...

(And as soon as she made a step, they were already long gone.)

Lilly: Nee-san that was awesome!

Lilly: Don't get used to it.

Lilly: He he!(girns)

(They stoped few meters further then the school so no one would notice.)

Lucy: Here we are Lilly, our new school!

Lilly: Wow! (glowing eyes)

Lucy: I can't believe someone is so excited because of school...

Lilly: How's it called?

Lucy: Fairy Tail!

Lilly: But nee-san, you already passed all of the grades, shouldn't you be going to high school?

Lucy: I was hoping you would ask that! This school is so big that it acually has middle school and high school all in one place, but the building are kinda seperated, you know, but connected with a hallway.

Lilly: But, that means...I wont see you that much.

Lucy: (crouches) What are you talking silly! We're going to see each other every day at home!

Lilly: You're right...

Lucy: Now that that's settled...Let's go!

(On their way to enter the school, Lucy spots something happening. One guy was bothering a girl.)

X: Come one sweetheart I know you want it...

X: Leave me alone! Stop!

(Lilly looks at Lucy's face, full of worry)

Lilly: Nee-san what's happening?

Lucy: I don't know. But I'm going to stop it. Wait here Lilly. (takes off her jacket)

Lilly: But nee-san, you know that if you do that people will kno-

Lucy: I know that! I can control it! I've been training! I can't just watch that girl being mistreated!

Lilly: But nee-san..

Lucy: I will be right behind you Lilly.

Lucy: (shouts) HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BIG GUY!?

X: Huh?

X: Please, help me!

X: Shut it you bitch!

Lucy: WATCH YOU LANGUAGE! LEAVE HER ALONE!

X: And what if I don't? (evil smile)

Lucy: Then I'll just have to beat you to teach you a lesson how to treat someone with respect.

X: A weakling like you, plus a girl? Give me a break.

(Lucy punches him in the face)

X: WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU BITCH! (Ready to punch back)

Lucy:(dodges it) Wow you're slow. (kicks him in the back with her leg)

X:(falls on the ground)

Lilly: NEE-SAN!

Lucy: LILLY STAY OUT OF THIS!

X: Now I'm pissed off. (kicks Lucy in the stomach)

(People start gathering around them, but doing nothing)

Lucy: That doesn't even count as pain. (kicks him back in the face)

X: (nose bleeding) You...(takes her neck and crashes her to the ground, kicks in the stomach with his leg). Thinking you can pick a fight with the strongest guy here. Pathetic...(kicks her again in the stomach with his leg)

Lilly: NEE-SAN!

X: Hm? That girl...your sister? Well, we can play with her since we're done with you...(starts walking towards Lilly)

Lucy: DON'T YOU DARE!

(She looks around the people stading around her)

Lucy: BE ASHAMED! YOU ARE... JUST WATCHING THIS... AND NOT HELPING!(feeling dizzy)

(Everyone downs their head, except the girl Lucy saved)

X: Let me help you! (Gets her up) What's your name?

Lucy: Lucy...

X: My name is Levy!

Lucy: Levy...(relizes that the guy is targeting Lilly)

Lucy: NO! (scales appear on her back)

Levy: What..what is this?

Lucy: (starts running towards the guys she fought)

Levy: Wait, stop!

X: Huh?

(Lucy jumps on him, making him fall on the ground, takes his arm and twists it, putting his face in the ground. Heat is coming out of her, and scales are starting to apper even more, not so noticable, but if you were near her you would notice them. Lucy starts kicking the guy, making him bleed everywhere on his face. Lot of people are cheering, but she isn't enjoying this at all.)

X: YOU'RE A MONSTER!

Lucy: APOLOGIZE!

X: I...I-I'm sorry...Please don't hurt me!

Lucy: (gets off of him)I'm not like you. Usually. Now, you made me do things you do, right?

X: I...

Lucy: What's you name?

X: ...First you beat me and now ask my name?

Lucy: YOUR NAME!?

X:...Laxus...Laxus Dreyar.

Lucy: Laxus Dreyar. You are a good fighter.

Laxus: What?

Lucy:...Don't ever come near to me and my sister again. (leaves)

Lilly: Nee-san, your back...

Lucy: (worried) Oh no! (looks at her back) Wow. I'm proud.

Lilly: What?

Lucy: No one will notice this, it's small. Let's go.

(They leaved the rest of the students, with Laxus and Levy just staring at her)

Laxus: How...Cool.

Levy: Wow...This girl is really something.

Levy: Everyone, not a word about this!

Others: OK!

So, this is the first chapter! :)

I know that there isn't Natsu in here but I promise he will be here soon, if not in the next chapter!

I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, I hope you liked this one!


End file.
